A New Beginning
by puzaashley
Summary: With a tragedy in Hermione's family, professors and unexpected friends attempt to bring the girl to a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry Hermione. There wasn't anything more anyone could have done. They found them in car this morning," Albus told the girl. "and they were not able to make it to the hospital in time."

The little body stood too still. Shouldn't she be crying?

Albus continued, "I must go and meet with the rest of the staff, but I shall return soon to talk some more. You are more than welcome to take a few days off from school, all of your professors are more than willing to catch you up when you're ready to come back."

She spoke for the first time since her hello, "No, I must continue working. There is too much to be done." She then politely thanked the headmaster, and turned to leave to her dormitory. Once reaching the fat lady in the portrait she waited a moment for the song to finish before saying the password, "Hippogriff". Crawling into her bed she immediately fell into a much needed sleep.

The next morning she awoke much too early, so decided to take an ice cold shower. She stood still under the droplets until the frigid air chilled her skin numb. Shakily, she wrapped a thin towel around her limbs and put on her uniform. Not feeling anything, there was no need for breakfast. She believed her appetite gone for good. Instead she trailed into the library wearing a heavy backpack draped over her baby arms.

"Good morning Miss Granger, are you not feeling hungry this morning?" Asked Madam Pince.

"Not quite Madam, I am going to get ahead in a few of my readings for next week." She replied.

After about a half an hour, Hermione pulled up her wild curls into a loose bun and headed back down the hall towards her first period class. It was Transfiguration this particular morning with Hufflepuff. She sat down quietly and pulled out her quill to take notes. Her chest felt like it was caving in. Her muscles went tight, trapping her heart and creating slow, steady beats. It felt so tight, she thought it possible to break at any moment. Realizing she had just missed the instructions and all of her peers were already attempting the spell, she walked slowly and quietly up to the professor while the others were intently distracted. "I'm sorry professor, I seemed to have missed the directions. Do you think it possible to show me again?"

Minerva glanced down at the first year in front of her. Of course she had heard the news from Albus the previous morning. How could this little girl be handling herself so well? "Miss Granger, I would be happy to give you a note to stay in your dormitory for the day. It is important to have some time for yourself."

The little eyes teared up at the thought, "Oh, no professor, please! I only wish you to show me the spell and wand movements another time! I'm very sure I could do it!"

"Very well Miss Granger, please watch closely." After showing Hermione the motions for the second time, the girl repeated with the intended results instantaneously. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a pass now that you have the transfiguration down? You would be right on track with the other students for the day."

"That's alright Professor, I will just continue reading some of the later chapters." After the clock struck and the class started lining up to put their transfigured "hats" into the box, Minerva stopped the girl. "Would you please stay after class and talk with me? I need some help putting these away as well, Miss Granger."

"Okay." She responded timidly. A few minutes later and the rest of the students cleared out of the room, leaving the professor and child alone.

"Will you grab that box over there? I'll take this one. Follow me Miss Granger!" Instructed Minerva. They walked into a back room. This must be her chambers, Hermione thought. It was beautiful. There were great big tapestries hanging over some of the walls, and a pretty China tea set on the coffee table that contained her professors initials. There were other initials as well, but Hermione couldn't guess who they belonged to. .. A.D. Hmm. Probably whoever gave her the tea set. There were silky, deep green curtains over a great big window that overlooked the lake. A poofy, brown leather couch faced the window and contained a soft emerald quilt. Along most of the walls, a personal library surrounded the room. The carpet was a plush cream that made her want to curl up on it with a blanket.

"Miss Granger, I noticed you were missing from the breakfast table this morning," Her professor shocked her from the quietness, "Is there a reason for this? Madam Pince said that you had gone to the library instead."

"I wasn't very hungry this morning, and sometimes it can get a little too loud for me at that table. So I went to the library and did a few readings for later." The girl replied.

"Are you hungry now Miss Granger? I could have something made up really quick! I would like to have a little something extra myself." Asked Minerva, thinking that by adding the last statement the girl wouldn't think it too much trouble.

"That's alright professor, I'm still not all that hungry." Minerva looked across at the little body. Her big brown eyes looked just as glossed over as when she first approached her during class. She looked about to ask something, so Minerva waited patiently while drinking some of her tea. "I was wondering what will happen over break. I am going to stay here of course for Christmas, I cannot go home now, but what about during the summer?"

That was a big question, and Minerva thought it wasn't her place to answer. She tried anyways, "We are still trying to figure that out at the moment Hermione," The girl seemed shocked at the use of her first name,"but I promise there will be a happy home for you to go." Minerva continued, "Have you told your friends of your situation yet?"

She looked to her hands, tangling the together while answering, "I don't really have many friends, I thought Harry and Ron to have liked me on the train ride here a few weeks ago, but they seem to only throw insults at me lately." She looked towards her professors worried look, "Oh! It's alright! I am quite content with that, I have so much to do for school anyways. It's always been this way, at home I found myself giving all of my time for school as well."

Minerva felt her heart give a little ways, "Well miss Hermione, I have also noticed you are very far ahead in your readings and lessons. I was hoping you would consider some private lessons with me. That is if you think you will be able to keep up with your other classes." At this, Hermione's face lit up.

"Oh, I would love that professor! I want very much to practice all that I have been reading! I dislike waiting until everyone else catches up." She replied.

"Very well then Miss Granger, how about three nights a week we meet in here to go over some new spells and material. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights after supper should do the trick. My password is lemon drop, and you may use it anytime you need. Lessons or otherwise." Minerva informed. She thought for a moment some company with Hermione would do her just as much good. She did enjoy a nice bright witch once in awhile who loved to learn as much as she.

"Thank you Professor. I have to hurry to potions now, I am already very late. Do you think you could write me a note?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Miss Granger!" She answered, "Here you are. I shall see you later for our lesson."

Hermione walked briskly towards the dungeons for her class. She hoped her professor wouldn't mind her tardiness.

When she reached the room, her professor seemed to not even notice she was missing. Looking towards the board, she retrieved her ingredients and carefully continued. Even though she was the last to begin, she was certainly the first to easily conjure up her potion in the vile. While handing it to Professor Snape, she slid him the note Professor Mcgonagall had given her.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Please clean up and run along." He stated in a small voice.

She did as he said, cleaned and moved along. She had some time before lunch hour, so decided to head back to the dormitory. She quietly decided to shut her eyes for a bit longer, and when the time came to go to lunch, decided instead to stay bundled up in bed for an hour. She wasn't very hungry anyways.

Minerva looked down from the staff table to catch sight of the girl. However, when she looked down next to the boys she didn't see Hermione. Oh dear, she thought. It was time to go check on her. Professor Dumbledore seemed to agree, and insisted on checking the library.

Professor Mcgonagall rushed over, and found it empty- except from Madam Pince of course. She then proceeded to check the Gryffindor common room. That was empty as well, so she trailed the stairs up to the girl's room. It was so still, she almost believed it to be empty as well. However, when she looked towards the bed, she realized Miss Granger to be cuddled up and asleep. This girl had been through alot in these past few days. Minerva thought about waking her up and decided to wait a few hours. Noticing her feet were sticking out with her shoes, Minerva quietly untied the laces and slid off the shoes. She then pulled the blanket down a bit and tucked the little feet inside.

Looking down she couldn't believe such a beautiful little girl, filled with such a big heart, could be having this terrible of a time. Her little curls stuck to her face, so Minerva pulled them back carefully. Hermione is such a bright little girl. A hard worker, yes, but naturally brilliant as well. The way her face lit up when she learns a new trick quickly, or answers a question right seems to portray Minerva's feelings on the girl's accomplishments quite perfectly. The professor would have asked for these extra lessons with Hermione anyways. She truly is very far ahead, and Minerva was excited to see what else she could teach the talented girl. Maybe she could even become animigous in a few short years!

Minerva smiled at the thought, and returned to the great hall. "How is the poor girl?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I found her sleeping, and decided not to wake her. This morning I asked her to do extra lessons with me during the week. Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's after supper. She is a very bright witch, and is already well past her peers in her first few weeks." Minerva replied excitedly.

The headmaster noticed the glint in her eyes while she spoke, and could only feel the excitement as well, "I'm sure she will be brilliant, especially under your care Minerva," She smiled at the use of her first name, "could you be of assistance making sure she is emotionally healing after such terrible matters? I'm afraid it seems she doesn't have many to talk with about how she is feeling. You know Minerva, she reminds me of another fine witch I know." He ended with his smiling eyes.

"Oh stop it Albus. And of course I shall try my best, but I don't know how much help I will be. She seems to keep to herself most of the time. I know she will need someone there when she feels the need to let everything out though." Minerva replied, "I have to go set up for my next class. I'll see you at supper?"

"Indeed. Hermione with be just fine with you. Enjoy your day!" He replied while getting up to tend to his own tasks.

A few short hours later, Hermione sat with Ron and Harry at the dinner table. Everyone else was chitter-chattering abundantly, and seemed to not pay that much attention to the girl. Not that she minded, she liked having the time to relax and keep her mind off of the usual thoughts. Still not hungry, she pushed the food around her plate while only managing a bite or two. Minerva caught sight of this silliness, and made up her mind that the girl would need to eat something at her chambers when they met.

Hermione left a little early, and walked towards the older witch's space. "Lemon drop." She announced, and walked into the room. Her professor wasn't in the area yet, so she decided to peek at some of the books on the shelves. They were of every subject, including some fiction from the muggle world. She stopped to look at a book lying on the coffee table next to the tea set. It was a transfiguration book for household items. It was bound in chocolate brown leather, and was practically asking her to pick it up and snuggle in the fluffy couch with the beautiful emerald blanket. Her professor seemed to have a similar taste.

Minerva had walked into the room a few moments earlier, and began to watch the curious girl look onto the shelves. She smiled at the contentedness that crossed the little face as she looked onto her favorite reading space. For a moment the professor couldn't help but picture the two of them snuggled up together, reading for hours in front of the grand window view and drinking some pumpkin spice tea.

"Hermione, dear, I noticed you hadn't eaten anything on your plate at dinner tonight. I simply cannot allow that," She said to her cub, "I am going to order up some food. You can pick anything you like."

"Oh, but I am truly not hungry. If I must though, I will just take a peanut butter sandwich and milk."

That isn't very much, Minerva thought to herself. It would have to do. For now. "Pinkly, could you come here," she addressed. A particularly small house elf appeared in front of the two.

"What would professor like? And who is little miss?" Pinkly returned, pointedly towards Hermione.

"This is Miss Granger. She is a student of mine, who will be visiting often throughout the year. I would like for you to abide by her, and look out for her while I cannot. Also, could we please have a peanut butter sandwich and a fresh glass of milk?" Minerva asked.

"Pinkly be right back, professor and little miss!" the house elf replied, vanished, and soon returned with the requested gift.

Hermione ate slowly, still picking at her food. This hadn't gone unnoticed to Minerva, but she decided to keep quiet. At least the poor girl was eating something today. Once the girl seemed finished, although it was only half of the sandwich, the dishes vanished. "Hermione, would you like to come and sit on the couch with me? My old bones aren't up to par as they use to be."

They both fell into the fluff, and Hermione thought to herself she wouldn't be able to pull herself up from it at the end of the night. The professor began, "Hermione, we will be going through our first year lessons first. I think you will finish quickly though, perhaps by the end of next month. We will then move onto future years, hopefully getting through year four by the end of our lessons this spring. We may continue onto more challenging tasks in the following years. Now I am asking for a promise, that if our lessons are taking up too much time in the future and it is interfering with other classes, we must put them on hold until you are ready."

"Yes mam'. I will be sure to let you know if they become too much." Hermione stated, having serious doubt as to ever actually making herself comply.

Minerva continued, "Also, I would be most pleased if you refered to me as Minerva during our time here. I am quite tired of formalities by suppertime."

"Yes prof-Minerva. I shall do my best!" replied Hermione.

By the end of the second hour, Hermione had perfectly accomplished all the professor had prepared and then some. The last hour, Minerva suggested Hermione take a break with her and pick something from her shelves to read. Hermione happily obliged, and grabbed one of the muggle books. She read enough about the other topics in her classes. She sprawled out, carefully avoiding putting her limbs anywhere that seemed unwelcome, and delved into the literature. By the time the hour had gone out, Minerva looked over from her own readings and found the girl was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Would you like to stay here for the night Hermione? I have an extra room all made out. You wouldn't have to make the trek back to your dormitory, and I could have Pinkly bring some of your things to use for tonight and the morning. It wouldn't be any trouble. I think you need some time and space from the others anyways." Minerva suggested.

"Oh, I don't want to be a burden professor- to you or Pinkly." Minerva had noticed the slip of her formal name, "I really do not mind heading back." Hermione shyly replied.

"Hermione, my dear, it wouldn't be a burden at all. I would love the company, and Pinkly enjoys helping us out. Here, you continue reading and I'll make us some hot coco. Pinkly shall snap back within a few minutes with you stuff!" The professor decided. Hermione went a little pink in the face, but carried on with her read while Minerva tended the hot coco. The professor was correct in the quick arrival of the house elf, and charmed Hermione into her warm pajamas while snuggling her favorite blanket up to the girl. As she went on to join her cub on the couch, the coco trailed behind ready to be indulged in.


	2. Chapter 2

The two sat quietly for a moment while taking their first sips."Professor," she started but noticed the look given at the formal title, "Minerva, may I ask a question?"

"Of course my dear, what will it be? Replied Minerva.

"Nevermind professor." she stated quickly.

"Hermione, you can ask me anything your heart may need to know. If you aren't ready at the moment, that is perfectly fine as well. Just know that I am here when you decide." answered the professor, "May I ask you a question dear?"

"Yes prof-Minerva." she said in a quiet voice.

"Would you like to stay here on the nights you have lessons? I would love the company. I think it would do you some good as well. I know you feel no need for anyone else at the moment, but it will help you more than you know." questioned Minerva cautiously.

"Oh professor, are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?" asked the girl.

Why wouldn't she just say Minerva? "Of course my dear, it would do me no greater joy. Please though, try to refrain from the formal title." replied the teacher.

"Okay Minerva. I would be happy to spend a few nights over here then." she complied.

The girl finished the last sip of her beverage, and headed off to brush her teeth. Her mother stressed every night to do so, no matter how tired. Of course she is a dent- was a dentist. Her chest clenched up iat the thought. Never again would she be able to cuddle into her mother's loving arms, or feel her dad's strong hands sooth her after an accident. Tears came to her eyes, but she washed them down quickly. She returned all ready to turn in, and Minerva was in her emerald green sleep gown. Her hair was brushed down, and swayed all the way down to her hips. She really was beautiful, and reminded Hermione of a grand queen.

"Off to bed we go dear. Your room is right here. I hope it is alright, I haven't had any visitors in a very long time. Pinkly brought in fresh sheets for you." Minerva looked at the baby feet heading towards the poufy bedding. She pulled down the covers, and noticed the sheets were under a warming spell for the night. The pillows felt so soft against her heavy head, and she almost immediately fell asleep, "Goodnight Minerva." she said before drifting.

Minerva then went into her own bedroom, and fell into her mattress as well. She fell asleep thinking of the beautiful little witch in the next room.

A few hours into the night, Minerva heard a struggle next door. Hermione must be having a difficult sleep. She dragged her old legs out of her bed, and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. The professor found the girl in the state of a nightmare. She carefully tucked the curls out of her wet face, and sat herself on the very edge of the bed. Minerva pulled Hermione up slowly into a hug over her lap, while waking her out of the state. "Shhh my girl, it is only a dream."

Hermione first felt the arms circle around her while waking up. She rested her head down on the creature and slowly came out of her sleep. "Shhh my girl, it is only a dream." she heard. That thought made the tears fall even quicker, "No it isn't." She stated blatantly.

Minerva heard the girl, and knew instantly what the nightmare contained. Her own tears started to fall at the thought. Her heart ached for her little cub. She hugged Hermione tighter while she continued to cry. Her body had a hard time holding her for such a long period of time. She had to reposition. Minerva decided to lay back onto the soft and warm blankets. She pulled Hermione against her while the girl shook from the intensity of her tears. Together they laid down, until Hermione had cried herself into a deep sleep. Minerva continued to rub circles on her back as her mother had done when she herself was a little girl.

The older witch didn't remember falling asleep, but her eyes awoke to the sunlight in the room. Hermione was still sleeping, and Minerva looked up from her comfortable position towards the doorway. Albus looked down at the two girls. "Minerva my dear, you left quite rapidly last night out of bed. I was wondering when you would return." he stated with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Hermione lay snuggled close up to her professor, entwined in her arms. The older witch placed a kiss on her forehead, and carefully pulled herself away towards the wizard in the doorway.

"I'm sorry my boy, she was having a terrible dream about her parents last night. When she awoke, she wasn't able to calm herself down. Eventually I managed for her to fall back asleep, but I seemed to have gone along with her." Minerva said to Albus.

"It is quite alright my dear, may I have my morning smooch?" he asked quite politely and mischievously. He bent down gracefully and placed a decently time consuming kiss on the witch. "I love you my Minerva, and I sincerely believe Hermione will be perfectly alright in your arms."

Minerva's heart fluttered as it did after their very first "smooch". It was many years ago, she was about thirty years old herself. She was just offered a teaching position at Hogwarts from her old transfiguration professor, Albus. She herself had many outside lessons with the man, and took the position due to the long history. She had hoped to win over his heart, along with the respect he had already given her. Minerva's many accomplishments had led others to believe they were due to the headmaster she seemed to have a relationship with. Therefor any feelings she had were to be kept extremely private in order to protect both reputations.

One night during her first few weeks teaching, she was having trouble sleeping and decided to take a walk up to her favorite spot- the astronomy tower. Little did she know, her old professor would already be in use of the space. So, she decided to take a seat next to the man. She looked over to see his sad eyes no longer holding the usual twinkle. "What is wrong Albus?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing my dear. I do not wish to bother others with things that may not be changed. I was just thinking of my poor sister. I wonder what she would be like today?" was all that he had spoke on the matter.

Minerva placed her hand on his opposite shoulder, laid her head down on the closest one. They didn't say anything for a long while. The tears slipped down his cheeks quietly, but didn't go unnoticed by the witch. She slowly pulled herself up, and crept her way down to sit on his lap with her legs on either side of him. Facing him, she wiped the tears away and placed a tentative kiss on each cheek bone. After the second one, she slowly placed more kisses until she reached his soft lips. She knew right then that no other man could ever find their way into her heart. Every piece of it, she had given to Albus.

That was until she laid with Hermione.

The girl had taken the piece of her soul, that she didn't even realize Albus had left behind. Laying with her last night, Minerva knew she could never let the girl go to anyone else. Hermione was her baby cub, and no one else could help her grow into her best self. It was decided then, Minerva would do whatever possible to keep her girl.

Minerva quietly made her tea while Albus sat on the couch looking towards the glass wall. Again, the tea followed her to the couch and rested on the coffee table. The witch sat on the lap of Albus, in the same matter as the first time. "I love you my boy." She stated before granting him another kiss. She lay for a bit, and pulled herself off to wrap up in her blanket and enjoy her morning tea. It tasted heavenly as she watched out the great window at the terrible storm. Albus dragged himself out of the puffy couch and waved goodbye out the door. It was always an early morning for him. Minerva felt the coldness rush in as he left and pulled the blanket tighter.

A few moments later, or so it seemed, she was awoken by the paws of her little cub. Hermione seemed to be afraid of the storms, though her pride would never allow for her to admit it. Minerva only pulled the girl onto her lap and hugged over her blanket. In came a tray full of chocolate chip pancakes and hot coco. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the stack, and looked away. "It's alright Hermione, if you can't eat very much. Just try your best." Minerva comforted. Hermione picked up one of the forks, and took a slow bite. After what seemed to be an entire morning, she finally managed one of the pancakes. Minerva sweetly finished the rest and conjured Pinkly to clean up the mess. They snuggled a bit longer on the couch, and watched the big waves. A few moments later, they both readied themselves for another day of classes and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor portrait. She had felt a little better this morning, having spent some time with her head of house. It was a much needed break from the other children. She hadn't told any of them what happened to her parents, not wanting all of the undesired attention it would draw.

The girl made her way to the sink near the room that she shared with some of the other girls. Splashing water on her face, she noticed her eyes still puffed pink from the night of tears. She focused herself onto other thoughts, running through the list of readings and assignments for the day. Looking into the mirror, she tugged back the mess of frizzy ringlets into a tight bun. She wished for a pair of sheers at that moment. She would just cut it all off, keeping it permanently out of her way. Mum use to patiently brush it back before bed every single night, using detangling spray and a strong comb. She would hum the same tune, while the bristles massaged her scalp in a comforting way. It was her favorite part of the night, and her hair hadn't looked that nice since leaving from home. Hermione sure didn't have the patience to do it.

Hermione made sure her shirt was free of wrinkles and sat properly tucked into her black skirt. Mum taught her the importance of looking her best. She shrugged on her outer robes, wondering what that hat had been thinking when placing a Gryffindor crest onto the material. Everyone seemed to agree, she was meant for Ravenclaw. She had nothing in common with any of the others.

Tying up her black loafers, she turned to her room to find the four other witches still in bed. She did wake up a little early, in order to get in some more reading. Instead of heading to the library, she pulled out her Herbology book and flopped onto her bed. One would think her room to be tidy, being who she was, but her disorganized mind showed itself in her messy floor and unmade bed. This is why she spent the time building schedules and writing down as many thoughts possible. It was hard keeping track of everything.

A groan shook her from the words on the page in front of her.

"Do they have sick days at Hogwarts?" Mumbled the blonde witch next to her.

"I suppose so, but then you would find yourself being taken to the infirmary for Madam Pomfrey to fix up. Imagine the points it would cost when she doesn't find anything." Hermione responded.

"I really do not feel like classes today. It's been a trying week, and besides, it's almost the weekend. It wouldn't hurt to miss one day." She tried again.

A trying week. Hermione laughed to herself at the thought. Lavender had no idea. Hermione only shrugged in response, earning another groan from the girl as she stood to make ready for the day. Hermione took that time to pack her belongings and schedule, making her way down to the library.

Walking down the chilly hallway, she pulled closer her outer robes, "You'd think they would have figured a way to make it warmer." She complained quietly, shocked when a laugh sprung forth from a nearby portrait.

It continued, "Dear, I have been wishing for that since my first year at Hogwarts. I'm Catherine by the way. Catherine Black. You know, it isn't very smart to be walking on your own down these halls. It isn't a safe time right now. Where are the other Gryffindors? I'm sure they wouldn't mind walking with you?"

"As if the other Gryffindors would be heading to the library, before breakfast might I add. They don't like me anyways." Hermione responded, adding the last bit in very quietly. Tears prickled her eyes, threatening to spill. She missed her mum and dad. He would know how to cheer her up, doing so in every one of his letters so far. She wished she'd saved those letters.

"Oh dear, it will get better. I promise. I too had a hard time my first year here. I was sorted into Hufflepuff actually, though it was expected to be Slytherin. A great number of friends I lost then, and my parents were so disappointed." The portrait attempted, "Just give it some time. It'll get better. If anything, you're always welcome to talk to me!"

Hermione thanked the portrait, attempting a smile. She continued her way to the library, and waved to Madam Pince before finding her favorite spot by the window. It was a little mucky out today, though the sun threatened to show through at some point.

She managed to read an entire chapter before leaving for her first class. It was Charms, and she was very much looking forward to it. Professor Flitwick was one of her favorites.

She was the first to arrive to class, and chose a spot near where Harry and Ron always sat. Hermione decided to take a chance on what the portrait had told her. The class filed in, and the boys looked curiously at the girl who wasn't in the front row. They sat and chatted with each other, only stopping once to ask Hermione what they were doing that day. She announced the charm which would allow for a floating feather, and the boys only half acknowledged the girl with a response before going back into conversation with each other.

Professor Flitwick arrived and made sure each student had their feather. The boys snickered when Hermione instinctively lifted her own feather in response. Cheeks red, she continued on listening to the theory and directions. When they were to begin their attempts, Hermione noticed Ron was having a hard time with the wording. She tried to help him, though sounded a bit rude to the boys.

"Okay, you try then" Ron retorted, embarrassed by having missed the spell. Hermione did it in one try, gaining fifteen points to Gryffindor. The class continued, and Ron never did figure out the spell.

"Hermione, can I speak with you for a few minutes?" Asked Professor Flitwick before she made her way from the room. She nodded, and made her way towards his desk.

"Hermione," began the professor, "I can't imagine the feelings you are going through right now. I know you aren't in Ravenclaw, and I'm sure Minerva is doing a wonderful job on her part. I just hope for you to know that you have a friend in me during these tougher times."

"Thank you, professor," the tears threatened to spill for another time that day, "It is appreciated. You better not be going easy on me though." She joked.

"I wouldn't dare. I heard Minerva is giving you some extra lessons throughout the week in order to work ahead on the material. I was hoping you would also like to do some extra charms work?" He asked excitedly.

"I would love to professor! I work with Professor McGonagall Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after supper. I could do Tuesday and Wednesday?" She offered, just as excitedly.

"That would work just fine Miss Granger. We can start tonight, if you will?" He responded. She heartily agreed before making her way towards the courtyards and the great hall. It would be the first time in a few days she's eaten there. As she got closer, she noticed the two boys in front of her. There was no mistaking the red head chatting noisily at the boy with messy dark locks and glasses. She made her way closer, hoping to sit by the two at the table for lunch. Before she made herself known though, she heard some of what the Ron was noisily chatting about. Her insides twisted as she listened to his mocking tone, making fun of their earlier conversation in class. Before she could hear anymore, she shoved her way through and headed instead towards the girls' bathroom. She would not be crying in front of anyone else.

It was all too much. Hermione crouched down in the empty stall, and she seemed to come undone. It was like something had unzipped her heart, and everything that it was trying to keep in, exploded out. She felt so alone. The two people she loved most in the world, who consoled almost every sadness she had ever felt, were gone forever. The two people who knew how to make her laugh and relax, regardless of how high strung she felt with her school work. She was alone.

She sat in that stall for a very long period of time, unit her chest ached so badly it wouldn't let another tear out. Shakily, she reached for the stall door. Drying her tears, it took a few moments before realizing she wasn't by herself. It took another few moments before she could let out a scream and make her feet move. Hiding under the sink while the ugly thing swung around its massive anger, she didn't notice two Gryffindor boys had made their way into the room. Shocked faces appeared, quickly followed by ones of determination.

Everything happened so quickly, it wasn't until the troll had Harry upside down about to bumble him- that she could make any sort of response. Wandless, she looked to Ron and hoped it was an encouraging one.

"Swish and Flick!" She announced. She knew he could do it. It was only pride that stopped him in the classroom.

It took him only one attempt this time to get it right, levitating the weapon about to be used on Harry and dropping it onto the troll's head. It wobbled into unconsciousness before the teachers found the children.

"What is the meaning of this!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall. Minerva looked the girl up and down, searching for any injuries. The other professors seemed just as shocked at the unconscious troll.

Before the boys could make even a sentence, Hermione made an interruption, "It was my fault professor. I'd read about mountain trolls, and thought I could handle it on my own. If it weren't for Ron and Harry, I'd probably be dead." She looked to her feet, avoiding any eye contact with her professor. Her heart ached at the disappointment it must portray, but she didn't regret saying it. The two had come to save her, she couldn't let them get in trouble for it. She looked slowly up from her feet, to see the ugly injury sported by Professor Snape. Harry noticed it too, but Professor Snape covered it quickly when realized.

"Five points will be taken from you Miss Granger. For you two, five points will be awarded each. For sheer dumb luck." Minerva announced, turning angrily into the hallway. She waited until the children left the bathroom before pulling Hermione aside. Harry and Ron looked nervously at the girl, before she gave them an encouraging smile. The smiled back, and made their way back to the common room before their next class.

"Hermione, what were you thinking!" Exclaimed the older witch, "Why on earth would you do such a thing? Taking on a full grown mountain troll on your own?"

"I didn't know there was a troll. I was already in the bathroom when it came!" She began slowly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Harry and Ron did come to save me though."

"Why were you in the bathroom, and not at lunch?" Questioned Minerva. She felt she knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Hermione.

"I'd rather not say Prof-Minerva. I was just not feeling up to being around others at the moment. Someone must have seen me heading towards the bathroom- that's why Harry and Ron knew I was in danger." Hermione answered. She finally looked up to her professor, and the tears started falling again. She knew it was a lie, but couldn't make out the truth at the moment.

Minerva's heart clenched, watching her cub crying like that in the dark hallway. Instead of questioning her further, she knelt down right in front of her and pulled the girl into a great big hug. Hermione cried heavily now. She thought of her mum. She knew she was watching over her right then, answering her earlier tears of loneliness. It was almost as if her mum was there right now, giving her that much-needed hug.

Minerva stood, wiping the tears off of the girl's face. Holding out her hand, she walked Hermione to the poufy couch in her quarters she knew the young witch liked so much. Minerva sat quietly with the crying girl, until the calming draught made its way through her system.

"Hermione, I have class right now. I want you to remain here and have a bit of a lie in until I come back. You need the rest." Before the Hermione could complain, Minerva wrapped her with the heavy blanket. It didn't take much convincing after that for her cub to close her eyes and give up consciousness. Minerva looked at the pretty young lady in front of her. She ran a hand over her face, pushing back the flying locks of hair. Bending over, she placed a kiss on top of her head before making her way out of the room.

Hermione barely registered the action before finally giving into sleep.


End file.
